


Empezar de nuevo

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mild Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: No solía experimentar apego, desde que dejase la infancia atrás que decidió que tales sentimientos solo le estorbaban, escarbando en heridas que no quería abrir. Ahora no es tan simple, porque ahora hay idiotas a su lado que parecen pedirle en cada gesto que crea una vez más y ella no puede simplemente dejar ir las viejas costumbres así como así.





	Empezar de nuevo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a un idiota llamado Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "beginning" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Minerva/Yukino.
> 
> Extensión: 460 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Solo yo puedo empezar proyectos como si no tuviera miles en proceso ya, sin embargo tuve ganas porque de todas formas son drabbles y son bastante libres, quitando mi restricción autoimpuesta de que sean lgbt. Esto último va con motivo del Pride Month, así que por junio andaré gay y nadie podrá detenerme (?).
> 
> También va para Emma, porque pregunté si alguien tenía alguna petición y ella me pidió un Minerva/Yukino. Aunque me ha quedado raro, bien platónico y más Minerva!centric que otra cosa todavía son bien lelis porque a ellas les sale natural (?).

No solía experimentar apego, con nada y con nadie. Desde que dejase la infancia atrás que decidió que tales sentimientos solo le estorbaban, escarbando en heridas que no quería abrir. Era mejor así, decidió.

Ahora no es tan simple, porque ahora hay idiotas a su lado que parecen pedirle en cada gesto que crea una vez más y ella no puede simplemente dejar ir las viejas costumbres así como así. No tan fácil, no tan rápido. Resulta un tanto molesto, siempre odia sentirse incapaz, albergar un grado de impotencia; más ahora que en verdad  _necesita_  dar el paso.

—¿Sucede algo?

Yukino le mira con infinita ternura al hablar, como si fuera el ser más perfecto de la faz de la tierra y ella debe contener tensar los labios. No lo es, pero a veces casi puede darse una oportunidad cuando le contemplan con tanto aprecio, como si valiera la pena. Y sin embargo todavía le incómoda la idea de quererlos demasiado y que luego acabe mal, porque eso de tener una familia definitivamente no está hecho para ella, menos tonterías como el amor.

No es eso lo que le enseñaron, después de todo.

Pero dicen que siempre se puede volver a empezar y bien puede ser todo lo que quiere creer en su vida, que puede empezar de nuevo. Quizás así pueda mirar a Yukino y desear que no se vaya jamás.

—No —la respuesta le sabe un poquito a mentira y un poquito a verdad—, solo pensaba.

—Tiene el ceño fruncido —comenta la otra chica al tiempo que se sienta a su lado—, como si algo le molestara.

A Minerva le dan ganas de sonreír, porque no puede lucir tan frágil como la nieve y luego querer cuidarla a ella, como si fuera la vulnerable. Tal vez lo es, bien le gusta hacerse la desvalida solo para que Yukino le mire con esa expresión tan dulce.

Bien, no lo es, pero en ninguna parte se dice que no puede mentir.

—No es nada —pronuncia, sonriendo con la única sonrisa que tiene, esa felina que no logra atenuar—. Tienes las mejillas sonrosadas, ¿hace calor afuera?

Yukino se sobresalta, como si le hubieran descubierto un sucio secreto y entonces sus pómulos parecen cerezas.

—Un poco —responde, aunque incluso Minerva sabe que es mentira y en realidad solo ha sonreído y a Yukino se le ha caído el alma—. Así que, ¿está todo bien?

Lo considera, mirando los mechones plateados que se le pegan a la frente porque en realidad sí hace calor, las manos blancas que se aferran al vestido como si temiera por ella y los ojos suaves, comprensivos. Considera que Yukino ha empezado de nuevo, pese a todo, como solo las personas admirables hacen.

—Sí, ya todo está bien.


End file.
